The Royal Life
by hetaliagirly
Summary: Francis and England are young princes, getting ready to take the role as king. But all goes bad, and they have to find a way to stay together.
1. Chapter 1

FrUK&AmeriCan Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey, this story really is getting on my nerves. If you like it, please comment because I don't know if I should continue with it or not.**

-Francis POV-

My toast was squishy, my eggs were underdone, and everything just seemed wrong and out of place.

"Big Brother! Father wants you in his quarters for the meeting at once!" my little brother, Mathew, called through the door.

"Have Nadia come up and prepare me."

"Right away, Francis," he called as he rushed off.

When Nadia came through my door she had a fresh outfit and shoes that I had never seen before.

"Where did those come from?" I asked motioning toward the brown leather shoes.

"The King and Princes of England are coming over today for a meeting and your father wanted you to be presentable." She said as if she had rehearsed it over and over.

"What?"

The King of England never brought his sons along with him to the meetings my father held.

"Would you like me to repeat myself, sir?"

"That won't be necessary, Nadia."

As she removed my night attire, I pondered on about what the princes looked like, their ages, and what they were like in general.

"Sir?" Nadia said cocking her head.

"Oh. I am truly sorry, what had you said?"

"I asked if you would like your hair up," she said sweetly.

"Not needed, thank you though."

She bowed and exited. I went to the mirror to see what she had chosen for me this day. It had red pantaloons and a purple coat. I liked it at least. Not so sure about the Englishmen though. That's when the buglers began playing. This meant they had arrived. I rushed down the long flight of stairs to the large room where the meeting would be. My father and Mathew were already there, of course…

"Francis, you are late." My father said angrily.

"Yes, I know."

The horns stopped and the room's doors opened. I stood up to be polite.

"Hello your Highness," I greeted.

"Francis, Mathew, go and show the young princes around our estate."

Mathew and the young English prince seemed deep in conversation already as I walked up to the older one.

"Bonjour, I am Francis." I said bowing slightly.

"Hello, Francis, I am Arthur."

"Want to ride the horses?"

"Of course, sir."

"No need for the formalities, you can just call me Francis."

When we got to the stables we each chose a horse.

"What do you do for fun?" Arthur asked, shaking the reins.

"Nothing really, I just mourn for my sister. She was murdered a couple of months ago."

"I am sorry for your loss, sir- I mean Francis."

"'Tis alright, Arthur."

We rode until we found a large, green meadow.

"Goodness, I'm tired." I said, leaning against a tree.

"Me too." Arthur agreed, lying against me.

I had to have been blushing because my face felt like it was on fire. His breathing slowed and his eyelids drooped. This boy was very attractive, and I had the urge to play with that shaggy, silky, golden hair. So I did. Bad decision.

**A.N.: I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will have Arthur's POV. Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

FrUK

**A.N.: Hi, I am watching Mr. Popper's Penguins with my sister! It is so cute.**

-Arthur's POV-

My eyes shot open; I sprang up and went over to my horse modestly.

"Arthur, wait!" I heard behind me.

"Yah!" I shook the reins.

I was so confused, what was this? I just met the young prince, and he plays with my hair? Maybe I was overreacting. Yeah that was it.

"Whoa, girl," I pulled back on the reins this time and turned back to Francis. "I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be, it was all my fault." He said kindly bowing his head in shame.

I got my horse to the same speed as Francis' and jumped skillfully onto the back of his horse.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Showing you how sorry I am." I replied confidently.

I kissed the back of his neck, and his hair was so divine smelling. It was like I couldn't get enough.

"Arthur?"

"Mmhmm?" I mumbled against his luscious hair.

"Can this wait? We are just about in sight of the kings. I don't think they would appreciate having their sons 'together'."

I frowned, and hopped back onto my mare. The mare bucked and threw me off.

"Oh my god! Arthur! Are you alright?" he steered his mare toward me and practically flew off of his horse, to me. "Does anything hurt?"

"No, just my arm. Oh no, father will be mad at you for me getting hurt! He won't let me come back!"

"Nonsense. If that happens, I will just come to you, sweet Arthur."

I felt my face heating up when he said that.

"Really?"

"Of course, anything for my new friend!"

My arm was really hurting; I hope I hadn't broken it.

"Do you know if there is a doctor near by?" I asked, cradling my arm.

"Oui, mon ami!"

"What?"

"Oops, sorry. It means: 'yes, my friend'," he replied, picking me up.

The heat from his body was radiating into me. It was actually pretty soothing.

"If you don't mind my asking, how was your sister murdered?" I asked quietly.

His body tensed up, but he kept walking. Was that a tear in his eye?

"O-oh, you don't have t-to t-tell me…" I stuttered out looking at the horror in his eyes.

-At a run- down shack (apparently a hospital)-

When Francis walked up to the front counter, this is what he said: "The boy has been bucked off of his mare and his arm is bothering him."

"I'm not a boy." I huffed.

"Ohonhonhon, but you are."

I pouted. He was treating English Royalty like rubbish.

"It will be about ten minutes before we can get the little one in." The lady said.

That was the last straw.

Francis brought me to the waiting room that was about the size of my closet. Yes, I had a good-sized closet.

"If I was a boy, would I do this?"

I kissed him full on the lips. As his eyes closed in content, I pulled away smiling mockingly.

"That's it?" he whined.

I nodded, still smiling.

"My brother is eight, and he already does better kisses with his girlfriend." He grinned.

That was it, my spirits were crushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hi guys! Thanks for all of the comments, favorites, and alerts!**

**-**Francis POV-

"That doctor can see you now," a small woman said.

I stood up and carried Arthur toward her, despite his struggles. He started to flail, and accidentally banging his arm against the doorframe. I heard a little squeak as his eyes widened in pain.

"Oh! Are you okay?" the woman asked, shocked.

She ran off, hopefully to find a doctor. I looked back down at Arthur, his eyes tearing up.

"Poor baby!" that was the woman again, this time with a doctor.

Even through Arthur's tears, he managed to glare at the woman.

"Let's get you checked out, sir," The doctor says formally. "He will be back out shortly. Please feel free to relax in the waiting room."

Arthur sniffed, and hopped down.

When Arthur finally came back into view, after about 2 hours, he had a blue cast over his hurt arm.

"So was it broken?"

"Yes."

"I will have the horse killed tonight, then."

"No! No, don't do that!"

"Why?"

"It was just startled!'

"Oh… Okay then."

I looked down at his cast.

"Why blue?" I asked, looking back into his vibrant, green eyes.

He blushed. "It is the color of your eyes."

I was speechless. That was so sweet!

"Uh-umm…" he stuttered, but went silent as my lips grazed his.

**A.N. Sorry for such short chapters… I didn't know they were this short because I had written them on paper first. I must write big… Oh well ^^ Please Comment! If you have any suggestions, I will be happy to take them into consideration! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Arthur's POV-

When we finally got home, our brothers seemed like something was wrong.

"Arthur what happened to your arm?" Alfred asked, blushing.

"Horse accident," I replied. "What are you blushing for?"

"NO REASON!" they both cried simultaneously.

"O-okay then." I knew something was up, and I was determined to find out. But then Francis took my good arm and brought me up to his large bedroom.

As we walked by the meeting room of the two kings, we heard a lot of banging and arguing. Francis didn't seem to be concerned, so I just followed him.

"Is your arm feeling better?" he questioned.

"Not really," I said sadly.

He pulled me into a hug, just as our fathers entered his room. We didn't notice until the shouting began.

"Release my son!" my father yelled.

"WHAT THE (choice word) ARY YOU TWO DOING!" Francis' father screamed at us.

Francis pulled back, blushing.

King of France: "Don't you dare blush! This is no laughing matter!"

And then the worst shriek of all came.

"You and Alfred are forbidden to ever see Francis and Mathew ever again!"

"You can't do that!" I nearly cried.

Just as my father's arm wound back to hit me, Francis stepped out from behind me blocking the pound. It seemed as if time had froze, and all that I could hear was the loud smack of my father's fist colliding with Francis' face. Although it had just happened, Francis' face had already started to swell. The look on the king of France's face was nothing I've ever seen before.

Great. Now France and England are going to go to war. Wonderful.

But all I could think about was Francis, and how I would probably never see him again.

'Good Bye' I said with my eyes as I was dragged out the door to our carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hi guys. I haven't written an Author's Note in a while, so here one is! Yay! So I am having half days this week. I have my Student Lead Conference today, so wish me luck ^^ Well thanks to all of you that have commented, alerted, and favorited :3 now for the story! ENJOY!

-Francis POV-

I watched Arthur's carriage until I could no longer see it anymore. But when I turned around, I saw my father slamming my door shut and locking it from the outside. Fun, now I have to get out through the fifth story window.

So I walked around my room looking for something to use as a rope to get down. I had promised Arthur I would come to him right? Well that was exactly what I was going to do.  
When I finally knotted all of my sheets, as well as pillow covers, I tied the long rope- like thing to my bed and threw the other end out of my window. As I climbed down, I realized that I didn't have on good traveling clothes on. They were the same fancy ones that Nadia had brought to me early this morning. Oh well.

Finally, when my toes touched the hard ground, I head off in the direction the carriage had gone.

It had been four hours that I had been walking. I was hungry and thirsty. The soles of my weak shoes had worn down already, and the weeds were sticking to the legs of my slacks.

"Yah!" I heard getting closer.

Luckily there was a bush near where I was walking, so I dove into it. Hoping that they wouldn't be able to see me and drag me back home. The twelve men rode right passed me. I could tell they were my father's servants, so I stayed in the bush until I was certain that they wouldn't be able to see me.

In the horizon, the next morning, I could see a distant castle. Questions were roaming my head. Was it Arthur's? Am I in England? What if they capture me and torture me? As I got near, I could tell that all of my questions were going right over my head.

"ARTHUR!" I called when I reached the castle.

I saw a head poke out of a window way above my head.

"ARTHUR!" I shouted again, as the head started to leave.

"Francis?"

"YES!"

From what I could see, he put a finger up for me to wait.

When his head came back into view, he dropped a similar rope down like mine. I grabbed on, and began to climb. I reached his window.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked.

"I told you I would come, so here I am!" I replied modestly.

He hugged me tight. The hug was too short though.

"I need to hide you! My dad is coming!"

I dove behind his bed.

"Arthur?" his father said as he joined us in the room. "Is someone in here? Or were you talking to your special friends again?"

"Daaad!" he whined.

"What?"

"Flying Mint Bunny says he doesn't like you." He said.

I thought he was joking, but his face was totally serious. I cracked a small smile.

"Flying Mint Bunny isn't real, Arthur." His father criticized.

"HE IS TOO!"

His father rolled his eyes, and Arthur's eyes started to tear up.

"Goodnight, son. God knows that you need the rest." He whispered as he left shutting the door.

I crawled back out of my hiding place.

"Flying Mint Bunny?" I asked.

His face turned completely red. "He is my best friend, but no one seems to notice him. I don't know why though."

"Huh…" I sighed. "No actual friends?"

"HE IS REAL!" he persisted.

"SHHH! You will wake up your father!"

"Oh right." He said, quieting down. "Is Mathew with you, Alfred is really depressed, and he won't tell me why."

"No, my father locked me and him in our rooms. I got out through my window."

"Oh…."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure."

He hopped into his bed, patting the available space next to him.

"You coming? he asked, cocking his head.

I jumped in bed, stealing yet another kiss from his gorgeous lips.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Bonjour, mon amis! Thanks for reading this far! I have put up a ChinaxTaiwan story, and am currently working on an story. I am really not sure if this story is up to par or not… well here is chapter 6! (P.S. I wanted to put in that idea from zeke899, but I had already written this one. Thanks for the ideas! I promise I will put in the next suggestion.)

-Arthur's POV-

I just couldn't fall asleep, with Francis next to me. I just couldn't understand it.

"Francis?" I breathed.

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep?"

"Not with you moving around so much."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Just go to sleep, we can talk in the morning."

"Goodnight." I yawned.

There was a faint knock at my bedroom door.

"Arthur? I need to talk with you." Alfred called through the door.

Francis still hadn't woken up. His face looked so calm… Oh well. I pushed him off my bed, to the side that Alfred wouldn't be able to see him.

"Ahh Arthur!" he whined.

"Shush! My brother is at the door."

"Come in, Alfred." I faked a yawn.

"OH! Did I wake you up? I can leave!" he said, frantically.

"No, no. What did you need?"

"Well yesterday… With Mathew… Umm… I think… I-I love him…" he mumbled.

"Oh yes?" I said calmly.

He nodded.

"Can I tell you a secret, that you would promise not to tell father?" I asked.

"Of course!"

I turned around and grabbed Francis by the hair. Francis was fighting it. When I got him into view for Alfred, Alfred covered his mouth to cover his scream.

"I love Francis." I said, smoothly.

Francis' face turned the color a ripe tomato is.

"How did he even get in here? Father had the whole castle guarded last night!" Alfred yipped.

"The window, and luck I guess."

**Hehe, I'm going to be mean and leave it at that. Remember, I will try to put in suggestions as much as possible. I'm sorry zeke899!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in Seattle! Yay!**

-Francis's POV-

Well my cover was ruined. Now that Alfred knew I was here, he just kept asking questions. Most of them consisted of Mathew. It was bothering me.

"Alfred? Could you get me something to ear?" I asked, my stomach empty from breakfast yesterday.

"Sure!" he yipped.

As soon as the boy turned and left the room, I pushed Arthur down on the bed, sitting on top of him.

"Your brother asks too many questions."

"I know."

I kissed him lightly on the forehead, his cheeks changing color, to a pink.

"I got you some~" he stopped in his place. "Should I come back later?"

"Yes!" Arthur and I said, simultaneously.

Alfred giggled and left, closing the door behind him.

I kissed down Arthur's face, and down his neck. The look on Arthur's face when I nibbled his neck, was priceless.

"No." Arthur mumbled.

"What do you mean, my prince?"

"I'm not ready for… that yet."

I understood, and nodded. I rolled off of his chest.

"You're done?"

"I thought you were done for today, or at least right now." I smirked.

He pouted, as I stood up.

"What do you want to do today, Arthur?"

"Anything works…"

"Honhonhon _anything?"_

He blushed. "That's not what I meant, and you know it, frog!"

That night, both of our stomachs were making loud noises that we both laughed at lightheartedly.

"ARTHUR!" I heard downstairs.

Arthur sprang out of bed, running for the stairs.

"Arthur were have you been!" his father growled. "Your teachers called. Why didn't you go to school?"

I could tell by the way Arthur was talking; he was trying to buy some time.

"Uhh… I wasn't… feeling good this morning…"

"Why didn't you have Alfred call you in sick? Or Martha?"

"I-I didn't…. want to be a bother?"

"Don't answer questions with questions."  
"O-okay."

"And stop stuttering."

"I'm truly sorry, father."

"Now come and eat."


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Hey everyone! I am going to have this be a good chapter. Yayz

-Arthur's POV-

I was walking back to my room. Dinner was good. Oh no! I had forgotten to snatch some for Francis. I ran the last few feet to my room and saw one of our maids, grabbing Francis.

"Eleanor! What are you doing with him?" I said, worried.

"I must report thy intruder to your father, your majesty."

Francis had his hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged. How had he been caught?

"I will not allow it. Please let him go, now." I said, sternly.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Prince Arthur."

"Let. Him. Go."

My father stormed through the door. "Arthur, stand aside."

I moved, my eyes still locked on Francis.

The guards came in after Father. I watched, forlornly, as my friend was taken away from my room.

"Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"Where is he going?"

"To the dungeon."

"You won't hurt him, correct?"

"No promises." He stated, walking out of my room.

Why did all the bad things happen to everyone I met? I didn't have one friend from my childhood because my father had chased them all away!

-The Next Morning-

I tried to sneak out of bed to the dungeon. My floor squeaked under each of my footsteps.

"Arthur?"

I jumped. "Alfred! What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to help you get Francis out of jail"

I smiled, motioning to him to follow me.

**A.N. Sorry it's so short! Please don't kill me! My computer is going to die! I don't want to die with it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Sorry about the last chapter, I realize it was an epic fail.**

-Francis POV-

My cell was cold and wet. They had thrown me in here last night. I was hoping that I could escape somehow, but the key was on the other wall across from me. I sat down on the hard floor, pondering on what I should do next.

"Francis?" I heard in a hushed voice.

"Alfred?" I replied, surprised to see him down here.

He walked over to my cell, with Arthur right behind him. "We brought you some breakfast!" Alfred squealed.

"Sorry I got you caught." Arthur murmured.

I took the food from Alfred, starting to eat. I didn't care that it was the bland food of the Englishmen, it was food and it was life- saving.

I was disappointed when there was nothing left for me to eat. "Is there more?" I asked.

"No, sorry." Alfred said.

I heard the clashing of armor coming down the stone steps. "Hide! The guards are coming!" I whispered.

The two, hurried to find a hiding spot, just as the knight came into view. "You are being sentenced today, git." The tall man stated, opening my cell and tying my hands behind my back with a rope.

"Yay." I mumbled.

He drug me up the stairs, out into the court yard where the people of England were starting to gather around a large platform. He then tied my ropes so my arms were around a metal pole so I couldn't get away.

"We have all gathered here today to figure out the fate of this awful person." The king said in disgust.

The crowd cheered, yelling disgraceful things they could do to me.

"Arthur?" the king stated, motioning for his son to come over.

Arthur did so, with an irritated look on his face.

"You get to enjoy this as much as we do, instead of hiding off stage with your stupid brother."

I heard quiet sobs coming from behind the platform. Poor Alfred, just put down by his own father.

"Don't talk that way about Alfred," I yelled at the king.

"You dare talk back? To the king!" he roared.

"I do."

"Please! Stop!" Arthur begged as his father came toward me with a dagger.

"Say it again." He put the dagger under my chin, ignoring Arthur.

"I. Do." I repeated.

The dagger began to dig into my neck, slowly and painfully.

"Say it again and I kill you."

The crowd began to cheer. Bloodthirsty idiots.

"I. Do."

**A.N. Hey everyone. Sorry for the long waits, and super short chapters. I guess that's just how I roll. Well please review, I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Hey everyone! I went to Silverwood yesterday, so I didn't update. I am trying to update every Saturday. Well here is chapter 10! Just want to warn you, there will be a character death.

-Arthur's POV-

Why was Francis being like this! Alfred had come up onto the stage again, and was still crying.

"F-Father!" he started. "Stop!"

It didn't help it only made things worse.

Alfred ran over to Francis. "FATHER! STOP!" he took hold of the blade, tears still running down his face.

"Alfred stop at once." Father said with a stern voice.

"NO!"

The blade was removed from Francis' neck. I sighed in relief, but suck in a breath, when the dagger moved to Alfred's neck.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Father roared. "SAY IT AGAIN!"

Alfred was sobbing. "I said. N-No…"

Francis had passed out on the ground, blood still pouring out of his neck.

"Father, please! You can't kill your son too!" I covered my mouth. The kingdom wasn't supposed to know how the Queen's death really happened.

Luckily, Father hadn't heard me. Not so lucky, Alfred's clothes were beginning to stain with blood, and his face was becoming whiter and whiter. The crowd had gone quiet; probably all in shock on what their king was doing to his son. Alfred gave out a final cry, and Father stabbed his throat all the way through the other side. As Alfred fell to the ground, I ran over to him, taking his already cold hand.

"Alfred!" I screamed.

"Now." He coughed. "Francis and you can be together…" his eyes slowly fell shut.

I was shaking. I had gone through this twice now. My father had shot my mother right in front of my eyes, and stabbed my brother too.

"I love you." I whispered into his hair.

After my Father stormed off back to the castle, forgetting about Francis, I untied him and picked up Alfred.

"He killed him?" Francis said, shocked.

"Yes." I replied, too calm. "And my mother."

Francis was silent, but whispered. "My sister fell off of a ship, and drowned… It was awful. We don't ever talk about her anymore. I talk to her when I'm scared. I know it sounds stupid, but it helps sometimes."

"It's not stupid." I looked up at him. "Not stupid at all."

**A.N. Yeah stupid ending, I know. Poor Alfie…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I don't really have anything to say… well okay. Please review!**

-Francis' POV-

Just the look on Arthur's face made me want to hug him for the rest of my life. Which probably wouldn't be very long, my throat had just closed up but I had lost a lot of blood and am feeling weak.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?"

"Your sister."

"It's alright." I breathed.

He set down Alfred in a large meadow. "Are you up to digging?"

"Sure," I replied.

He handed me a shovel and we both began to dig in silence.

After awhile of digging, I noticed that Arthur had fallen asleep under the evening sky, still standing and holding onto his shovel. I picked him up, and carried him over to a comfy part in the meadow. "Good night," I whispered.

That night, I didn't sleep. I finished the hole for Alfred. Just as the sun began to peek up above the mountains, I had completed the task, and then collapsed on the ground.

I woke up to the feeling of something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes slightly to see Arthur kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped, pulling away.

"You're awake?"

I smiled. "Now I am."

He was blushing madly. "You… finished it for me."

"Sure I did."

"Why?"

"Well why not?"

He was speechless. On the ground next to me was a fresh pair of clothes for Alfred.

"Good idea." I looked at the clothes. "Don't want him buried in his own blood."

His face went dark. "Yeah."

I held him close. "It'll be alright."

After we got Alfred changed, we set him carefully in the hole.

"Goodbye." Arthur sniffed.

"Goodbye, dear friend." I teared up.

We began to bury him, which didn't take much time at all.

"I'm not going back to my father." Arthur stated.

"I guess we both are runaways now." I put an arm around his shoulders.

**A.N. Purdy please give me some suggestions on the next chapter. I really don't know what to do…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Ugh. I have writer's block, yet I can't stop typing! Goodness!**

**-**Mathew's POV-

Francis had been gone for three days now. We were starting to lose hope on if he was even alive anymore. I hoped that he was all right. For those three nights, I hadn't gotten any sleep, for our father had ordered me to go with the soldiers to find Francis. This was the fourth day.

"Prince Mathew, we need your okay to go into England." One of the nights stated.

"Alright."

We began to start packing a ship for England. Hopefully we would leave by sun down. The two thoughts going on inside of my head were: 'is Francis ever coming home?' and 'I wonder how Alfred is doing.' I hadn't talked to him in since our fathers forbid us to talk to one another.

"Prince Mathew, we are ready to sail."

I got onto the ship, going straight for the captain's quarters. The room was very old looking. It had light wooden walls, a small bed, and a chair. I sat down on the bed, and put my head in my hands. There was a sharp rapping noise at my door.

"You have permission to enter."

Our lead knight came through the door. "We shall be in England in approximately two days, sir."

"Thank you."

**~Two Days Later~**

"Land, sir!" I heard through my door. I hadn't left my room for the entire time we were on the ship. The stress from being in charge of people was getting too much to bear. I was 11 years old, for goodness sakes. How did Francis do this anyway? Maybe that's why he always hid in his room.

"Coming." I came out of the room, to many sweating men, working on getting sails down and whatnot.

I noticed a sign on a bunch of trees, after we had left the ship.

MISSING: PRINCE ARTHUR KIRKLAND AND PRINCE ALFRED KIRKLAND LAST SEEN: IN THE PALACE WITH A SUSPICIOUS CHARACTER

SUSPICIOUS CHARACTER: BLONDE HAIR, REACHING SHOULDERS, FACIAL HAIR, BLUE EYES, FRENCH ACCENT

_**LARGE REWARD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. Haven't gotten any comments lately… Should I keep this one up? **

-Arthur's POV-

Walking, walking, walking. This was all we seemed to be doing for the past two days. I hadn't talked much, so I decided to start up a conversation.

"Francis?"

"Oui, what is it?"

I looked around for something to talk about. "What's that doing here?" I pointed to the French ship docking in the harbor.

His face paled. "They're here."

"Who? Who's here?" I asked as he took my hand and was dragging me towards the forest.

"The Royal Family of France."

I was running now. We couldn't be caught, together at least. That's when we ran into Mathew.

"Francis?"

"Mathew!"

"Where's Alfred! We found this." He held out a missing sign.

My face fell. "He… died."

"W-What?" Mathew stuttered.

Francis changed the subject. "Why are you here? Where's Father?"

"Father put me in charge." He didn't look to pleased with his statement. "It's real stressful to have to lead something like this."

"Well you are only 11. You shouldn't have to lead this."

"Father is worried. You're supposed to be finding a wife. You have until the end of the month, remember?"

My mouth dropped. "You're already taking your place as king?"

He nods. I was surprised. I still had three years left.

"I'm turning 18 on July 31st."

"I'm only 15."

He chuckles. "That's alright."

"You coming home, brother?"

"No."  
"Why not?"

He picks me up. "Arthur."

My face heats up. "Can you put me back down now?"

The knights come out of the trees. "Prince Mathew, you found Prince Francis!"

I begin to struggle. "Let me go, you bloody wanker!"

"Prince Francis, it is time to return to France."

"I'm not going."

One of the knights takes me out of Francis' hands and through me to the side. Pain shoots up my broken arm.

"It is time to go home, your highness." One says, sternly.

Francis starts toward me again, but one of the knights grab him from behind, dragging him back to their ship.

"Arthur!" he pleads.

"Wait. That's Arthur?" the knight that threw me asked.

"Yes!"

He picks me up. "Let's go get our reward."


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for leaving you all for so long! Here's a longer chapter to make up for my disappearance.

~Arthur's Pov~

"NO! No don't take me back! I can't go back there please!" I scream, banging on the guard's back as he carries me over his shoulder to my castle.

I look desperately back at Francis, giving him a pleading look. He looks back over at me, marching next to his brother and the few guards surrounding them. He shakes his head in an apology, looking forward again and walking with precision.

The guard that is carrying me sets me on my feet, knocking boldly on the castle doors. I watch in horror as none other than my father opens the doors.

"Aww you're back, hmm?" he smiles, taking me to his side. He pays the guards the reward and then slams the door shut. "Who do you think you are to leave your duties here and with the enemy of all people?"

I step back in fear, eyes wide. "I-I don't want to live as a prince… I hate it here…" I swallow, my face going as serious as I've ever been in my entire life. "You killed your son. My brother. I. Hate. You." I growl.

He approaches me with rage in his eyes, shoving me down to the tiled flooring, looming over me. "You will always live here. You will follow my orders, and you will rule my people when I pass away. That is how it works when you are born into royal blood. You will always live under my rule until you are buried next to me. We will always be together whether you like it or not." He kicks me with all of his strength, sending me sliding to the wall and banging my head on the hard surface with a smack.

I groan in pain, waiting for the rest of his anger to come. But it doesn't… I open my eyes, relieved to see that he wasn't there any longer. I slowly move to my feet, walking to my room.

I couldn't believe that Francis hadn't even put up a fight to keep me safe. I mean... Did he even really love me like he'd said…? Or was it all just an act so he could weaken me for when I took the throne?

I flop onto my bed with a big sigh. I was alone. My brother was dead, my father hated everything about me, and the man I fell in love with didn't love me back. Everything was ruined. There was only one reason that I was here. I was here to take the throne after my father, nothing more and nothing less.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred. I should've been there… I should've saved you. I'm so sorry you can't live your life anymore… Now you don't get to live with your true love either… Poor Matthew…"

I turn over on my side, smiling as I see Francis's jacket on the corner of the bed. He forgot it. He'll have to come back… Unless… Unless he has another one made… I hold the thought close that he will return, using it as the only thing to keep me grounded.


End file.
